


Kore

by crossoverAUman



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hiccup as Persephone, M/M, Toothless as Hades, Toothless is a cradle-robber, Toothless is the offspring of lightning and death itself, there's no Frickle frackle but Hiccup is 15, this just works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/pseuds/crossoverAUman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaurix watched the innocent boy as he played in the flowers, making them prepare for the coming of winter. His hair was a deep, reddish-brown, with eyes of deep green like his own, and the Death-king <em> wanted </em> him, very badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HallowedNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/gifts).



> Hallowednight wrote me a fic. After 15 SEPARATE FUCKING ATTEMPTS! here's the prologue to mine.

Hiccup had a very important job- his mother had told him so. She'd said "Hiccup, I am a goddess, and you are a god. Follow your heart, it will lead you to your destiny."

And he'd listened, following a cold, western wind until such a time came that he'd found his calling. The humans called him the Bringer of Changes, and indeed, he was. His touch made the leaves fall from trees, made flowers hide in preparation for the coming of Jokul, the Winter God.

His father had been human. He remembered his father well. He'd been a large man, taller than his wife by a goodly length, and able to lift his fully grown son with one hand, like a cat would carry her kittens.

He missed his father, often. Not as much as his mother, but often, nonetheless.

But then, his wind called to him, bringing him where he was needed, and all thoughts of mourning passed.

He never suspected that for the last 200 years, he'd been being watched...

\-----

Tanaurix watched the innocent boy as he played in the flowers, making them prepare for the coming of winter. His hair was a deep, reddish-brown, with eyes of deep green like his own, and the Death-king _wanted_ him, very badly.

Hiccup, the boy was called, and he recalled hearing the souls in his realm speaking of an Autumn God who helped them prepare for the coming Winter, laughing and playing freely in the wind, his touch putting life to bed, calming things, helping them prepare.

And seeing him made that desire grow exponentially. He had to have him as his bride.

And if he couldn't claim him as his bride... Then the boy would be his pet.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanaurix had long decided that if he wanted to take Hiccup as his Bride and Queen, he would have no choice but to do it properly.

That meant getting permission from the godling's father. Were he a different God, that might prove difficult, as young Hiccup's father was very much dead. However, he was Death-King, Lord of the Afterlife, Master of the Final Rest.

Finding the soul of Hiccup's father was easy. The man had been a warlord in life, and in death, he led his fallen armies in mock battles against other dead warriors for the entertainment of other souls.

Like all, he bowed when approached, but Tanaurix bid him "Rise, Warlord. Rise and walk with me, for I would seek your blessings."

When the man stood, he said "I am but a shade. I have no blessings to give, sire."

And Tanaurix, as they began to walk, said "You have one, and it is the one I seek. I wish for your son's hand in marriage. If you say nay, I'll not take him into my marriage bed, nor to any bed, and I shall harm none, but I have love of him, and seek your permission to do so."

The warlord was silent for a time as they walked.

"You'll love him? Cherish him? Give him the heart in your chest, should he ask it of you?"

"This I swear." Tanaurix promised.  
"Then aye. You may wed him. Be kind to my son."  
"This I swear," the king repeated solemnly.


	3. Chapter 3

With the permission and blessings of his Soon-to-be-Bride's father, Tanaurix has carte blanche to take Hiccup at any time, and he knows it. However, he doesn't want it to be all... Lightning and chaos, the way his father and mother impregnated his other mother (and the mortals had some interesting stories on that subject), but nor does he want it to be a forced affair. He's never raped, nor will he ever. His bride will invite him willingly, or he shall not touch the boy at all.

In the end, he decides that a simple abduction is the way to go, (though is it technically abduction if he has permission? Something to think on..), and he's more than capable of spiriting the godling away.

He waits for the perfect moment, when Hiccup is soothing a young Black Pinenut to sleep for the winter. The Black Pinenut is _his_ sacred tree, after all.

The sky shakes as he descends, lightning flashing, thunder rumbling, the whole day, once filled with sun now crushed under thunderheads as black as night as Tanaurix lands.

His front paws push his bride to the ground, having chosen to take on his true form for this, and he sniffs the boy- oh yes, this one is definitely his. 

He gathers Hiccup into a crushing hug, holding the boy to his chest and taking off.

The whole event lasts thirty seconds. Hiccup doesn't even have time to scream for help.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup screams in impotent rage as he's carried off. He screams for the wind, but his faithful companion is merely diverted. He pounds his fists on his captor's chest, but the scaly skin doesn't even dent under his touch.

And then he fainted.

\----

Hiccup woke up in a bed, silky sheets of blackest night surrounding him. There was no one around, not a soul, and indeed, no noise.

It was extremely disconcerting, and it was throwing his balance completely off.

He stumbled out of the bed, leaning against the wall for support. He felt sick to his stomach when he realized he was almost completely nude. His "wings" had been stolen, the leafy extensions of his power that allowed him to fly far easier. What clothing he wore... Might as well have not been there.

He was dressed in thin, flowery-patterned lace, thicker around his private areas, but thinner elsewhere. It is shaped like a dress, but is open in the back, covering only his shoulders. On his feet are equally delicate coverings that loop about his ankles and the arch of his sole and cover the top of his foot.

There's a mirror, and he grabs it. Around his neck is a polished band of delicate looking metal, though no matter what he tries, it doesn't even gain a scratch.

He won't be removing it any time soon, for certain.

There's one word to describe his situation. One word his mother made him promise to never use...

"Fuck!"


	5. Chapter 5

There was a small squeak behind Hiccup as he swore, and the Fall God whirled angrily to face the noise. But to his surprise, there was nobody to yell at- just a small green and orange Terrible Terror.

But... Hiccup knew this Terror. He knew those markings, those eyes, the posture. Tears threatened to fall, though they were happy tears.

"Sharpshot?" he asked, hopeful, and the tiny dragon shot across the room like he'd been fired by a bola launcher and into Hiccup's arms.

"Sharpshot!" Hiccup cried in surprise, pulling the dragon to his chest and tucking his chin over the small dragon's head. He could feel the tiny dragon purring and rubbing against him, nibbling at his ears like old times.

Hiccup began to sob. He hadn't seen his pet since the day his father had died, the tiny dragon staying loyally by Stoick's side, taking a blow meant for the man.

But somehow, Sharpshot was here, which meant.

"Oh, this is bad, this is very bad... You're dead... I'm dead too, aren't I?" Hiccup asked aloud, collapsing onto the bed, his pet ignoring the question to enjoy the reunion.

Of course, an answer came anyways from behind him, smooth and slick with underlying roughness.

"You're not dead, little Godling."


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup nearly fell off the bed, giving a surprised yelp.

There was a man standing in the doorway, clad in black armor, the spikes of a hard iron crown-helmet hybrid jutting up from his hair. He smiled at Hiccup's minor freakout, a tiny smirk on his lips.

"Verily, you're not even injured." He said, then paused and gave a snort. "Although ironically, Death DID come for you, in a manner of speaking."

He paused again and gave a flirty wink to his captive.

"And if you're a good girl, I may cum for you many times over."

He snorted again at how stupid his own joke was, removing his helm. "I'm sorry, milady, t'was uncouth and poorly done." He said, hanging the helmet on a dummy head on the wall. 

He sat in a chair by a roaring fireplace, gesturing to another chair across from his.  
"Please, milady, come. Sit and talk with me."

Hiccup moved warily, like a caged animal, and sat. The chair was an ornate wingback, and... Surprisingly plush. It was obviously built for comfort. The young fall God was quickly placing the facts together.

"You're Tanaurix, aren't you?" He asked, wary of the answer.

"You guess well," the man said, and Hiccup could see their eyes were the same color. "I am indeed the Scourge of Eternity, the Breaker of Chains, and the King of What Comes After."


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup scowled. He glared. He could probably have killed with the amount of vitriol in his gaze as he laid eyes upon his captor after the confirmation of his identity.

And promptly stood up and punched him.

Blood poured momentarily from Tanaurix's nose, and he gave Hiccup a weak glare.  
"I shall forgive you one attack on my person more such as this. After that, strike me again and you shall be disciplined over my knees, my bride." He growled in warning.

Hiccup gave him an incredulous look, and another hateful glare.  
"First off, I am NOT your _bride_. Second, if you lay a hand on me, I'll cut that fucking hand off, Death personified or no!"

This was... Unexpected. Tanaurix had been expecting a submissive, accepting bride, as his Hiccup was in the world of the living. What he'd gotten was an angry, unhappy... Brat!

"You shall mind thy tone, my queen." He growled warningly. "And barring that, thou shall request a gag for thyself."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, Hiccup's gonna get his ass reddened in a completely nonconsensual spanking. This is WAY out of line on Tanaurix's part, and will be further explored later on.  
> (I'm mostly writing it because I like spankings and spanking scenes.)

Hiccup glared at his captor, and without a word, spat right in his eye, turning away and heading towards the door. He heard a growl behind him, more of disgust than anger, and then felt himself stopped dead in his tracks by the damnable collar locked around his neck. He was gently pulled backwards, the collar forcing him to turn so he wouldn't be choked.

Conveniently, this lead to him facing a very put out Death King. He didn't look angry, instead he looked almost... Gleeful. Like he'd planned and wanted this.

"Now Hiccup, I gave you the option of listening to me, and instead, you spit in my face. That was very childish of you." he told Hiccup, pulling the other male down and forcing him to lay on his lap, bottom raised in the air, his own legs forcibly pinned between Tanaurix's own. It was... An awkward position, but not uncomfortable in the least.

"And if you're going to act like a child, you'll be punished like a child. You are my Queen, and thus a ruler of the dead, and you will behave as such." He said, lifting up the edge of the dress Hiccup was in.

Hiccup began to struggle, but he was held down easily. Sharpshot, the traitor, was sleeping on the pillows on the bed.  
"Get off me, you twisted son of a biAAHGH! That hurt!"

"It's not supposed to be enjoyable," Tanaurix said, and gave another smack to Hiccup's round and firm bottom.

"In fact," another smack to the bottom, a bit harder this time. "As fun as it could be if you enjoyed this, it would leave me in a predicament for lack of punishment options!"

Another smack, between the first two in intensity, and Hiccup could feel the death king grin above him... And his obvious erection beneath him. He renewed his struggles, only to earn a series of short, furious slaps to his thighs directly below his buttocks, making him yelp. The noise faded into a whimper, and Tanaurix sighed.

"I find myself in a predicament now. I don't wish to punish you. I find the idea deplorable, frankly. You are my wife, and an honorable man does not punish his better half in anger. But on the other hand, I have begun, and must finish. Apologize now, my Queen, and this shall be short, and I can go to bed and feel properly disgusted with myself."

Hiccup ignored his words, punching at his legs. "Let me go!" He demanded, trying to wriggle free. He heard a frustrated growl above him, felt it echo down into him through Tanaurix's stomach and thighs, and ducked his head as his body betrayed him, growing aroused.

Tanaurix could feel Hiccup's erection poking his thigh, but ignored it, not even commenting. He knew that at this point, it was merely the blood rush and not lust fueling the erection, and it would be overly cruel to comment. Instead, he gave Hiccup another spank, making him jump in his abductor's lap with a gasp.

"One more chance, my bride, and then I won't let you up until we've reached thirty." He warned, delivering another, harsher series of smacks that left Hiccup sobbing out "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" In breathless whimpers that pulled the other God's heartstrings.

"Very well. You are forgiven, but next time you will be spanked properly." Tanaurix warned, pulling him up to sit, cuddling Hiccup close and wiping away his tears gently. "Come, let us rest. I will not force myself on you, I merely wish you to allow myself in your bed."

"M-my bed?" Hiccup questioned, letting himself be held.

"Your bed. It was mine, but I give it unto you. If you bar me from it, I will leave you to rest in peace." Tanaurix promised. "I merely wish to hold you and comfort you while you adjust to my kingdom, my Queen."

Hiccup nodded, snuffling. "Only for tonight. Tomorrow you let me go." He demanded.

"Not for the crown of the king of gods would I let you go, my bride. But I will give you all you desire, on my word."

"I want to go home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devoted Readers, here’s a preview for you! My story’s not dead, I’m just lazy. Hope this makes up for it, for now! (It’s a preview too, of things to come) shout out to pick-your-poison on tumblr for uploading this. Go rp with her! Go!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry please don't kill me! I'm gonna try and finish all my fics shortly here!

Hiccup woke to Sharpshot pouncing on his chest, like the Terror had done when they were alive. He groaned, scruffing the dragon and pulling him up to cuddle, grinning sleepily at the purrs he was given in return. "Mmmm... stinker. I missed you..." Hiccup mumbled.

He sat up, wincing a bit as his bottom rubbed against silken sheets.  
"Shit..." he hissed, mostly to himself. He set his pet on the bed at his side, stroking the soft scales. "You wouldn't happen to know where His Royal Pain-In-My-Hindend would be, buddy?' He asked, getting a coo and a nibble in return. 

Hiccup gave a sigh. "I didn't think so." He groused. He stood up, his mind going back to the spanking he'd been given the night before. 

"I gotta get out of here, Sharpshot. And you're coming with me. Mom can bring you back to life, I'm sure of it..." he muttered, scooping his pet up under one arm. "We just have to get out."

He cautiously went to the door- when he wasn't pulled back, he took it as a good sign, and slipped out; into a hall, an empty hall, carved of black marble. "Gaudy fucker, isn't he?" He mused, trying to think on which way might be out. It was the underworld; one would think he would just have to go up.

Statues lined the walls, terrifying tableus of pain and suffering. Hiccup ignored them as he walked... until one reached out and grabbed him with a desperate moan of "Kiiiilllll... meeeeeee!" Hiccup screamed, pulling away, as the thing crawled after him. It grabbed at his skirt, tearing it away. Sharpshot growled, slipping loose to try and attack it, but the thing only tried harder, black goop that seemed to be it's body dripping onto the floor as it crawled up Hiccup's leg. 

He screamed again, trying to fend it off,only to gag as the thing began to climb into his mouth, choking him. The last thing he saw before passing out was a flash of blue fire...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, _years_ ago I read a retelling of the Hades/Persephone myth over on Fictionpress. I absolutely loved it, but as time wore on... I forgot everything about it, including the title.
> 
> I'm horrible, I know. 
> 
> But the few things I remember went in to this fic. Throw in some Toothcup, and... Yeah.


End file.
